undertalefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Malicien
Malicien ( Madjick en VO ) est un ennemi trouvable dans le NOYAU. Il ressemble beaucoup à un magicien et prend même le protagoniste pour un magicien si il utilise le Bâton contre lui. En combat Apparaît avec * Paladodo Attaques * Une orbe suit l’Âme du protagoniste en faisant apparaître des croix dangereuses mais immobiles. * Une orbe apparaît au coin droit du Bullet Board et tire rapidement des croix sur l’Âme du protagoniste. À chaque fois que l’Âme bouge dans une direction, l'orbe bougera vers le coin vers lequel l’Âme se dirige. Par exemple,aller vers le bas fera bouger l'orbe vers le bas, et aller à droite envoie l'orbe vers le coin droit, l'orbe sera donc au coin en bas à droite. * Trois orbes à tête chercheuse poursuivent l’Âme du protagoniste. Cela n'arrive que si le protagoniste a choisit "Stare" (regarder) pour l'orbe de la première attaque . Stratégie * Les actions suivantes doivent être accomplies pour que le protagoniste puisse l'épargner: ** Choisir Stare pour chaque orbe une fois, ou pour une seule orbe mais deux fois. ** Parler après "Clear Mind". Malicien se parle ensuite à lui-même et est satisfait. *** Le protagoniste peut simplement parler à Malicien et il pourra l'épargner. Néanmoins, le protagoniste sera confus et ses contrôles seront inversés. ** Utiliser le Bâton. Malicien pense alors que le protagoniste est un camarade magicien et il peut être épargné. ** Ne pas bouger pendant 12 secondes lors de l'attaque de l'orbe qui suit l’Âme du protagoniste. Cette méthode rend l'orbe verte, et Malicien peut ainsi être épargné. * Puisque l'orbe qui poursuit l'Âme du protagoniste a une variante appelée Wraparound, le protagoniste peut envoyer les orbes sur le côté et elles réapparaîtrons à un autre endroit, ce qui donne à l'Âme l'espace qui lui faut durant la poursuite. ** Contrairement aux autre orbes, les trois orbes qui suivent l'Âme du protagoniste peuvent rebondir entre-elles. Cette variation peut être utilisée stratégiquement pour éviter une collision inévitable en les rassemblant et en les forçant à viser l’Âme dans un coin. Si l'action est bien effectuée, les orbes entrent en collision et leurs trajectoires sont confuses. * Parler à Malicien baissera la défense du protagoniste de 1, et son Âme sera confuse. * Utiliser "Clear Mind" augmente la défense du protagoniste de 1 pour ce combat. * Utiliser "Clear Mind" avant "Parler" empêchera Malicien de rendre le protagoniste confus. Citations * Abra cadabra. 'Neutre' * Alakazam!! Neutre * Hocus Pocus. Neutre * Please and thank you! Neutre * Tinkle tinkle hoy. 'Neutre' * Ah! A fellow wizard! le Bâton Texte d'ambiance * Malicien'' pops out of its hat! ''Rencontre * Mercenaries appear from the shadows! avec Knight Knight * This enemy can only speak in magic words. Check * Malicien'' whispers arcane swear words.'' Neutre * Smells like magic. Neutre * Malicien'' does a mysterious jig.'' Neutre * Malicien'' peers at you with strange eyes.'' Neutre * Malicien'' flaunts its orbs in a menacing manner. ''Neutre * The unrelenting "Chaser Orb" was weakened by your glare. 'la Chaser Orb' * The destitute "Chaser Orb" was weakened further by your glare. 'la '''Chaser Orb #2+' * The intimidating "Corner Orb" was weakened by your glare. '['''Fixer la' Corner Orb]' * ''The homely "Corner Orb" was weakened further by your glare. 'la '''Corner Orb #2+' * Malicien's orbs are incapacitated. tour après que le protagoniste ai fixé n'importe quelle orbe deux fois * Malicien'' interrupts you by chattering to itself. Its gibberish dizzies you... Your DEFENSE drops by 1. ''Parler * You can't get a word in edgewise. Its words dizzy you... 'encore' * You still feel confused. 'tour après lui avoir parlé' * Malicien interrupts you by chattering to itself. It seems satisfied. 'après "Clear Mind" ' * You ignore Malicien and think of pollen and sunshine. Your DEFENSE increased by 1. 'mind"' * You think of pollen and sunshine. Your confusion abates. Your DEFENSE increased by 2. 'mind" après lui avoir parlé' * You raise the stick. Malicien mistakes it for a magic wand. 'le Bâton' * MMalicien believes you are a fellow wizard. 'après avoir utilisé le Bâton' Nom Le nom de Madjick est une perversion du mot magic ''(magie). Il contient ainsi le mot ''mad (fou), qui adresse l'état mental de Madjick. Son nom est peut-être aussi une référence à Majyyk, une énergie d'Homestuck, pour laquelle Toby Fox a fait la musique. Le nom Malicien est un mot-valise entre "malicieu" et "magicien. Détails * La citation de combat de Malicien "Tinkle tinkle hoy" est une référence au manga Oyasumi Punpun, dans lequel "tinkle tinkle hoy" sont les mots magiques enseignés par l'oncle de Punpun qui permettent de faire apparaître Dieu. * La citation de combat de Malicien "Please and thank you" est une référence à l'expression "what's the magic word?" (et le mot magique ?). Cette phrase est souvent dite aux enfants pour leur faire dire "s'il vous plaît" et "merci".". de:Madjick en:Madjick es:‎Madjick ja:Madjick pl:Madjick ru:Мэджик uk:Меджік zh:‎怒法 Catégorie:NOYAU Catégorie:Ennemis